Cotton Candy
by dhauren
Summary: "Wait," she told the official. "I want to be married to all of him." Bruce Banner never thought that the woman he would marry would also be marrying another guy at the same time. But if she's okay with it, so is he. Bruce/Darcy


_So after reading Tarafina's wonderfully sad fic, Here Among the Clouds, We Are Safe and Sound (You Lift Me Up), I had to write something exceptionally fluffy, sweet and happy (hence the title). For those of you who might not know who Darcy is, she was Jane Foster's (Thor's love interest) intern in the movie Thor.  
_

* * *

To say Bruce Banner was nervous was the understatement of the century. The scientist/Avenger stood in front of a full length mirror, obsessively tugging at the sleeves of his gray tux. There were wrinkles everywhere! It was like a wrinkle demon had taken up residence in his dressing room and was bound and determined to make him look rumpled on this one day where he cared what he looked like. He'd stretched the material, petted it, and shook it, but he still saw wrinkles all over the place. And his hair! He'd wanted it to not look like a bird's nest for a change, and attempted to tame it using some hair products he'd swiped from Tony Stark.

The end result was a greased back do that made him look like a mob enforcer. That had necessitated an emergency hair wash and vigorous towel drying. Now…his hair looked like a fluffy bird's nest.

When his fingers began inching their way toward the rebel hair, a hand slapped his hand, and Bruce sighed, looking to his right. Sharply dressed as always, Tony looked more the part than he did. Was he laughing at Bruce?

"What kind of a friend are you?" Bruce complained, turning back to his reflection. "I look like I just crawled out of bed after _wearing_ this getup to sleep, and you look like…"

"Tony Stark?" his friend supplied, grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. "So Brucey, I totally didn't expect you to be all worried about this. It's like _you're_ the blushing bride-to-be!"

Bruce glared before turning back to his rumpled reflection. "I hate you. Why did I ask you to be my best man?"

Tony tilted his head up to the ceiling briefly in thought. "Because General Ross wasn't available? Ouch! What the hell? You just hit me in the back of the head, Bruce. I'm your best man! You're not allowed to abuse me like that!" The billionaire rubbed the back of his head wryly, but he was smiling. "You know I'm never going to let you forget how nervous you were, right?"

Bruce turned back to his reflection once more. "Yes, I know this. Just…could you just try to look less put together, or something? It's embarrassing having you stand next to me. You look like a groom. I look like a failed experiment."

Tony's sigh was long suffering. "You're fine." He moved behind Bruce, smoothed his hands along his shoulders, and nodded. "You're not wrinkled, Brucey. Stop fretting. You'll soon be blissfully wedded and I won't have to worry about you anymore."

Bruce turned to face his best man, one eyebrow arching in question. "You're worried about me?"

And of course, Tony being Tony, he played it off. "Oh you know." He waved a dismissive hand. "You brood a lot. You won't have time to do that anymore, because your bride is going to keep you way too busy in the bedroom to let you brood."

Bruce was pretty sure that he'd never grinned that goofily in his life. His bride _would_ keep him too busy to brood. Or she'd smack him in the butt if he tried. She didn't seem to have any fear of the possible repercussions of what could happen. Either that or she did it on purpose.

He'd seen the photos of his other self sprawled in a mammoth bean bag chair, with Darcy snuggled into his side fast asleep, after the hostage situation he'd rescued her from. Tony had cheerfully distributed that photo to everyone involved with the Initiative, along with the joke that he wasn't sure who Darcy liked better.

A tuxedoed Steve Rogers poked his head into the room, beaming. "Dr. Banner? It's time."

Bruce slumped and reached one last time for his fluffy hair, but Tony slapped his hands again and grinned at him. "C'mon Brucey. Let's get you safely married. If I let anything mess this up, Darcy has promised to eat my spleen for breakfast."

She would, too.

Bruce followed Tony docilely out of the dressing room, down a hallway, and out into the sunshine. They'd decided to hold the wedding outside – just in case. Tony had volunteered his country estate for the location, and it was perfect.

Bruce took a quick look around as he walked with Tony across the grass to a beautiful old tree. The small group attending the wedding was gathered there – mostly Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D agents, and a few others. None of them looked as nervous as Bruce felt. Then again, none of them were getting married to the scariest, most wonderfully amazing woman ever.

Darcy had demanded that she get to walk down an aisle, outside or not, and be given away like a traditional bride. Since her dad had passed on a number of years ago, Darcy asked the closest person to a father figure that she had to give her away – Phil Coulson. The S.H.I.E.L.D agent had taken her under his wing when she first arrived in New York with Jane Foster, and Darcy had adopted him as a surrogate father. Coulson said nothing, but he quietly enjoyed their pseudo father/daughter relationship.

Jane Foster was standing across from Bruce and Tony, clutching a bouquet of flowers and beaming at everyone. She was thrilled that Darcy had gotten tired of waiting, and proposed to her rumpled scientist/Avenger boyfriend. Bruce had assumed that more of their friends would protest the relationship, because of the danger to Darcy, but no one did. Maybe that was because Darcy had the Other Guy wrapped around her naughty little finger.

He stilled as a hush drew over the small gathering, and his eyes lifted to look down the flower-strewn grass 'aisle'. He saw Coulson first, sharply dressed in his own tux, with a gentle expression on his face. Then Bruce's eyes slid to Coulson's left, and his breath caught in his throat.

Darcy was lovely, in a strapless white wedding dress that hugged her curves and flared out at the bottom. She wore a simple veil, and she was the most breathtakingly beautiful woman Bruce had ever seen. And she was about to become his wife.

The walk down the aisle seemed to take an eternity. Bruce kept fidgeting, and kept getting elbowed in the side by his best man. He couldn't believe they were here and despite the Other Guy, Darcy wanted to be with him. She was so amazing that his heart clenched into an aching little ball in his chest. What could he, with his weary, damaged soul, offer this vibrantly alive woman?

As they reached Bruce, she met his eyes and smiled, shutting everyone else out. Bruce's poor heart fluttered, and then grew five times its current size. She loved him, and he her. He didn't know why, but he wasn't going to question it.

Coulson placed Darcy's hand into Bruce's, and gave the scientist one look that seemed to promise mayhem if he ever hurt her. Then the S.H.I.E.L.D agent withdrew, and Bruce and Darcy turned to face the justice of peace who was performing the marriage.

Bruce stumbled through his vows, eyes locked to Darcy's, so happy he thought he might spontaneously combust. She had no such problems, he noted, reciting her own vows in a low, clear voice.

The official was about to move to the pronouncement, when Darcy suddenly spoke up. She'd warned Bruce that she planned to go through with it, but he hadn't really thought she was serious.

"Wait," she told the official. "I want to be married to all of him. This is why you had so much paperwork to sign."

The official looked confused, and the rest of the gathered friends and families didn't seem to know what Darcy meant, but both Bruce and Tony did. Tony gaped at her, but Bruce only asked quietly if she was sure.

Darcy bobbed her head, and then raised an eyebrow.

He sighed deeply, but then allowed the angry green haze to swallow him.

To his credit, the official did not flee when suddenly confronted with the Other Guy. He merely gulped, took a huge breath, and quietly asked what he should do next.

Darcy smiled him encouragingly. "Repeat the vows, please." Her hand was still tightly clasped, but now in a giant green hand. Hulk was staring down at her, eyes soft, much the way that Bruce always looked at her. Slightly perplexed, as if he couldn't figure out why someone like her was with someone like him.

The official repeated the vows, and Hulk grunted and nodded at the appropriate places. When the big green guy was told he could kiss the bride, he grinned widely, and scooped Darcy up with one hand. She planted one on him, and Hulk practically beamed before beginning to shrink rapidly. Darcy finished her kiss with Bruce, and the small assembly cheered madly.

"You're insane," Bruce whispered against her mouth. "Who marries giant green rage monsters?"

Darcy pinched his side, other hand curled around his neck. "I do," she said decisively. "And I believe that makes me completely unique."

Bruce laughed softly. "You didn't need to marry the Other Guy for that. You've always been completely unique." He pulled away from their kiss and looked down at her, eyes shining. "I love you, Mrs. Banner."

Darcy practically melted hearing it. "God that sounds awesome. I love you too, Dr. Banner." She glanced down, then back up. "Hope you got a spare tux like I asked you to, Tony."

The best man, who would forever deny that there were tears in his eyes, and insist that dust had settled in them instead, sniffed and smiled. "Well of course I did. I didn't know what you had planned, Lewis, but this was ten times better than anything I could imagine."

Darcy smirked at him. "I know, right. Best wedding ever." Then she frowned. "Oh shit. Does this make me a polygamist?"

Bruce struggled to hold back his laughter. "I don't think so. At least, not in this situation."

They would figure the rest out as they went.


End file.
